Katerina Marshall
Katerina Amara Grayce Marshall, a witch turned vampire, was one of the main female protagonists of . Katherine was is the daughter of the warlock hybrid Kaiaphas Parker and the witch Freya Mikaelson. Born as Parker, she was the wife of Brandon Marshall. She had slept with her husbands brother Grayson and had given birth to their daughter Isabella, and lied to the others and told him that Bella was Brandon's. However, they were forced to admit the truth to their then 8 year-old daughter. She later gave birth to Brandon's twin sons Christopher and Kaiaphas. Katherine is a member of the Parker Family, Mikaelson Family and North Family. Early History Katerina Grayce Parker was born to Kaiaphas Parker. She grew up in Portland, Oregon, until she turned 18 in went to college in Portland, OH. There she met the hybrid Brandon North. The two were known for having a complicated on-off relationship. When Katherine was 20 years old, Brandon proposed to her, asking her to be his wife. She said yes, and accidentally met Brandon's older brother Grayson. She she slept with him, and conceived her daughter Isabella. Personality Katherine believes in family, honor, loyalty and community. She is shown to be consistently polite, calm and composed, though prone to great anxiety and panic. Despite being something of a skeptic, she has a vivid internal life. She is extremely introverted. She is brave and self-sacrificing. She has a strong back bone and never displays a sense of inferiority. However, Katherine can also be a hypocrite like her father, and gradually becomes more and more self-absorbed, but undergoes several huge changes due to trauma, stress, loss and finally healing. She is flawed; not always able to treat her friends with proper respect, and acting in a smothering. Katherine exalts personal choice and is known for her forgiving nature. Physical Appearance Physically, Katherine is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'7"(169 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Relationships Kaiaphas Parker Kaiaphas is Katherine's father. Katherine loves her father unconditionally. Kaiaphas even took bullets for her in order to protect her. Kaiaphas was accepting of her Katherine's pregnancy with Isabella, Grayson's daughter. Kaiaphas wouldn't let any harm come her way, and he would destroy anyone who would harm her. Isabella Samedi Katherine fell pregnant with her daughter after an affair with Grayson. Katherine was afraid to tell Brandon, but unbeknownst to her, Brandon had already found out. Katherine is extremely protective of her daughter, and would go extreme lengths to protect her. Since Brandon's imprisonment at the hands of Jéssę Russell-Huyler, Katherine left Los Angeles with her children, in order to protect them, and a find a way to ultimately free their father. Brandon North Brandon met Katherine when she was 18, as they both attended college in Portland, OH. The two were known for having a complicated on-off relationship. When Katherine was 20 years old, Brandon proposed to her, asking her to be his wife. Powers & Abilities |-|Witch= Katherine possesses the standard powers and abilities. It can also be assumed that Katherine has never tapped into her magic. |-|Vampire= Katherine possesses the standard powers and abilities of a vampire. Appearances Season One * * * * * * * * * * Season Two * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season Three * * * * * * * * Season Four * * * * * * * * * * Season Five * * (Indirectly mentioned) * (Indirectly mentioned) * * * * * * * * * The Inheritors Season Two * (Indirectly Mentioned) Name * The name Katerina is an American name. In American, the meaning of the name Katerina is pure.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/katerina/ * The name Grayce is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Grayce is God's favor. https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/grace/ * The Surname Marshall is English referring to someone who took care of horses.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/marshall * The surname Parker is English meaning keeper of the park.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Trivia * Katherine's character was originally written to be Brandon Marshall's daughter, and the wife of Malachai Parker. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Parker Family Category:Season One Category:Witches Category:Protagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters